


Winter Solstice

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magic, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The longest night of the year deserves the glow of love and magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ December 22, 2014.
> 
> Disclaimer: They belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I write because I love them, not because I intend to profit from them.

**Winter Solstice**

 

The night was dark, the air at winter solstice cold and quiet. 

On his return from the celebrations in the great hall, Arthur stopped under the colonnade facing the courtyard. He gestured for Merlin to do the same. 

The king surveyed the snow-covered empty spaces. It was very late. They were alone.

“It's an important time of year,” Arthur said, pensive. “I know that the druids believe these hours ro be filled with mystery and magic. But although we celebrate too, in truth this looks much the same as any winter night.” 

“You're wrong,” Merlin said. “This night is special.” 

He pointed upwards. “Look!”

Arthur's gaze followed Merlin's direction. Out there in the darkness, golden flakes were appearing, a shower of them, silent as snow. The shimmering specks never touched the ground, but glided on the air and glowed as they moved, forming large sparkling waves, circles, triangles and triskelions in the air.

Arthur exclaimed in awe. “This is your doing, isn't it?” he asked, enthralled. 

“Yes,” Merlin whispered, his golden eyes turning Arthur's way. “Those are all of them signs of blessing and good fortune for Camelot - and for you. On this night, the runes are extremely powerful.”

“Good fortune for the both of us, I trust,” Arthur smiled. “It's beautiful.” 

He stood for a moment in silence, admiring the glittering dance above the deserted courtyard, his breathing forming puffs of white in the frosty air. 

“I've never once regretted lifting the ban on magic,” he said at last. “I'm only sorry I waited so long.” 

He pulled Merlin close and impulsively kissed his cold cheek, missing the lips in the darkness under the stone arches. Both of them laughed. 

“Let's try that again, my beloved and esteemed court sorcerer,” Arthur said. “But in a warmer place than this. Let's go to bed.”

One small flick of Merlin's wrist, and the shimmering flakes changed their pace. Fluttering with joy and anticipation, they joined up to form letters, turning into a brightly glowing declaration that reached the very skies - for all the world to read:

_”I love you!”_


End file.
